This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A workshop was conducted on October 29, 2008 at the University of Pittsburgh Structural Biology Department. This workshop introduced participants to what structural information crystallography can provide, the basics of crystallographic techniques (protein crystallization, x-ray diffraction data collection, and data analysis) and then demonstrated how these steps may be simplified by taking advantage of the automated facilities available at SSRL and the Hauptman Woodward Medical Research Institute (HWI). Workshop lecturers and tutors included scientists from SSRL, HWI and the University of Pittsburgh Structural Biology department. The lectures were attended by over 40 participants and 35 participants attended the hands-on sessions representing many departments at the University of Pittsburgh as well as seven other Universities and research institutions, including three participants who travelled from Europe to attend the workshop (two from France and one from Germany).